1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spin-dryer and, more particularly, to a structurally simple spin-dryer for quickly spin-drying and sterilizing towels to improve personal hygiene.
2. Related Prior Art
People wet towel when they take showers. To dry the towels after the showers, people generally twist the towels to squeeze water out of them and then just air-dry them. However, the twisting is inadequate for squeezing the water out of the towels, particularly when they are large and thick. Moreover, air-drying is insufficient if a towel is left in a bathroom which is generally humid for not including a window, particularly in an urban area. Hence, the towels remain wet for long periods of time, and fungus and bacteria grow in the towels and the towels get dirty and stinky.
A washer/dryer can of course be used to spin-dry towels. However, a washer/dryer is often too bulky for a bathroom which is generally small, particularly in an urban area. Moreover, it is a waste to use a washer/dryer to spin-dry towels only. With all these factors considered, it is not practical for a user to spin-dry a towel after a shower every time.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.